Hard disks are a common storage medium. In many cases, hard disks are fixed to brackets. A bracket is generally U-shaped and defines a number of circular through holes at sides of the bracket to connect the hard disk to a chassis of a computer. A cushion is generally positioned at the circular through hole. A diameter of the cushion is larger than a diameter of the circular through hole, which makes disassembly and assembly inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.